First Impressions
by ArthurSG
Summary: A series of One-shots where OC Turner Cortez, and Isabella Cruze meet members of the RWBY cast in everyday Remnant life situations. These one shots maybe rewritten latter on and added as chapters to my story The Accidental Hitch-Hiker. Cover image by yuumei. please visit her site yuumeiart .com. (really random and spaced out updates)
1. The Birthday Gift

**Cover art is a portion of the work by yuumei titled "Sky Turtles." Please support this incredible artist by visiting her site **

**This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, and thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY and all RWBY related characters are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

* * *

All right, maybe it wasn't the best way to start off a conversation.

"Why did I call his work defective and why the hell did I bring his arm into the conversation? Stupid stupid stupid." Yang scolded herself as she made her way through the shelves of merchandise. She did not care for the merchandise she just wanted to get out of the shop owner's angry gaze. "How did I even get myself into this?" she questioned going over the events that almost led to her banishment from the shop.

* * *

She had forgotten today was her kid sister's birthday and did not have anything to give her. How could she forget her own sister's birthday? Well, when you're a huntress in training to protect all of mankind from vicious creature of death, the little things tend to slip your mind.

Therefore, in a panicked state she took the next airship from Beacon to Vale in search of a gift. A gift her geeky-weapons-loving sister would cherish. Yang's sister, Ruby, was always searched for new ways to ramp up her great scythes mecha-shift sniper rifle and always looked for the best shops. So it wasn't a surprise when Ruby came back to their dorm one day acting head over heels for a guy, which turned out to be a new weapons shop in town. The shop's name was Turner's Gismos, and Ruby would continuously praise it. Yang had to threaten a one-month cookie and milk ban to stop her.

So the blond bombshell ran through Vale, burst into Turner's Gizmos and shouted, "Quick, I need some awesome weapon, now!" She froze.

A man, almost as tall as Yang, stood before her; he wore nothing but boxer shorts.

Neither the man, nor Yang could take their eyes off each other, the former mortified and later in disbelief. She could not recall the last time, if any time, she had ever seen injuries that bad. The severe burn scars covering his legs which start with a light burn discoloration just above the knees to distorted scared flesh around the lower shins and ankles.

Her eyes slowly rose, following the scars to the man's chest. His torso adorned with evidence of a toned physique hidden and eaten away by severe burns. His right arm as bad his legs, and his left was missing below the elbow.

She grimaced at the state of his arm. At this, the man's expression shifted from shock to anger. A face Yang could not tear her eyes from. His twisted face, whose right side a distorted with red and black scar tissue, with a pale white eye glossed over and lifeless, contorted into a revolting appearance as he grimaced at her. The scarred flesh so taught it may snap at any moment.

The horror of his face rattled Yang to her core. Her eyes darted around the room, but always returned to the man. She tried to think of something, anything to diffuse the situation she got herself into, her attention settled on the object he held in his right hand, a bundle of bandages and gauze.

She smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I thought you would like a pretty lady to help you with that?"

"GET OUT! CAN'T YOU READ? I'M CLOSED FOR LUNCH!" The furious man crushed the roll of bandages in his hand.

Yang didn't need to be told twice. She darted outside, slammed the door, and then leaned against it shaking her head. "Of all the things I could have said, why did I tease him?" she gave a dry chuckle.

* * *

Yang leaned against the door to the gismo shop with a sigh, and took out her scroll. She waited outside as song after song blasted through her ear buds. She pondered the recent events of the Forever Fall Forest, and questioned if Pyrrha ever used her semblance during their spars. The door handle clicked. Suddenly she fell on her back staring up at the man.

Now, he wore basic sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue shirt. What stood out the most was the series on leather straps that wrapped around his chest and shoulders. The straps held a smooth wooden prosthetic arm in place. The prosthetic ended in a shining three pronged claw which currently held a wooden cane. Despite his face and claw like prosthetic he looked like a normal guy.

"What did you want?" The man taped his foot impatiently staring down at her.

Yang quickly stood and smiled. "Yah, I was looking for a weapon modification for my sister or something like that?"

He sighed. "What type of weapon and modification are you looking for?" Stated as if he had repeated it so often the words lost all real meaning.

"Well I'm not really sure what modifications are needed at all." Yang shrugged her shoulders and examined the shop. "But the weapon is a Mecha-shift sniper rifle, great scythe."

The man burst into laughter. "I should have known it was you, Yang Xiao Long," he said pointing at her. "You are just as stubborn, full headed, careless, and impulsive as your sister said you were."

"Hey," Yang said in annoyance. "I am all that and a bomb shell. In other words I'm the perfect person to turn anything into fun time." She crossed her arms, which only emphasized her bust, and gave the man a smug grin.

Once she got past the man's insult, something he said dawned on her. "Wait you know my sister Ruby?"

The man grabbed his cane and hobbled over behind his counter. "I know that weapon and its yielder well. Little red, your sister, is a weapon's genius in her own right."

"She has been to my shop several times to make minor adjustments to Crescent Rose." He retrieved a peculiar ammunitions cartridge from behind the counter.

"This was one of the latest upgrades she was going to incorporate." He waved a beckoning hand to Yang.

She approached the counter and scrutinized the cartridge. "I don't think I have ever seen any clip like this before. It looks like it has two chambers though."

"You are correct; this clip allows the use of two different rounds of dust infused ammunition. You can select when you want to use either or set it to auto alternate between the rounds and it is fully compatible with the current design of Crescent Rose," the man said with pride in his voice. "Wait here, I'll even throw in custom ice and fire dust rounds she wanted." With that, the man left to the back of the shop.

Yang fiddled with the ammunition cartridge unsure if it actually worked. The design was something she has never seen before and it baffled her.

"I found the rounds." The blond turned to face the man walking back with a smile and a small metal box.

"Hold up. You got to be pulling my leg here." She sneered at him, arms crossed and standing tall. "If Rubes was working on this, then why she has not picked up the completed upgrade? Hmm."

Yang leans in close to the man "I think this thing is either unfinished or defective."

The man's mouth hung open, shocked that someone would question his craft "I assure you there is no mistake. This component is fully functional."

Yang snorts out a laugh "Yeah Right. I bet this thing's isn't even as functional as your claw." An ear piercing snap put her on high alert. Seeking the source she finds the handle of the cane has been crushed into a pile of splinters within the claw.

The man's face turned bright red with anger. "You doubt my craft and jest at my disabilities! Then you are not welcome here!" He slammed his fist on the counter. "I don't care if you're the sister of my best customer, get out now and stay out!" He threw his arm up pointing to the door for her to leave.

"Woh. All right chill. I'm sorry, it was just a joke." Yang raised both hands in defense. "I'll just take a look around and purchase something else for her. I'll be quick so I won't be in your hair."

The man grunted considering her offer over. "You have three minutes, after that you leave."

"Got it." She gave a two-finger salute and dashed off.

* * *

Yang hid among the selves of merchandise, examining the several clocks and odd mechanical trinkets, which never ceased to move. The shop was truly strange with toys, clock, weapon components and even an incomplete life-sized automaton in the corner. Among these trinkets, a lone carousel caught her eye. It had a white top and base with black decals, which resembled the old carnival rides. It had four horses each one with its own pose.

There was a white and pastel blue horse, which trotted with dignity. Another, an untamed black stallion, walked along with pride. The third, a golden mare with a bright yellow mane, raced along with confidence. The last horse was another black; its bright red saddle matched its mane and tail, and it skipped with pure joy.

She picked up a small carousel and wound the key at its side. The carousel's slow spin grew to a gentle whirl as each brightly colored horse bobbed its rhythmic circle. All the while joyful music rang from its base. A song Yang could not recognize but it reminded her of being young. It reminded her, of her family, her mother: Summer Rose.

Yang brought the carousel to the counter. Her demeanor clearly changed. No longer was she the cocky, energetic powerhouse, but instead a somber, caring guardian.

She gently placed the carousel on the counter. "How much for the carousel?" Her voice much softer and calmer than before.

The man adjusted his thin glasses to appraise the carousel. "150 lien"

"Isn't that a little high?" the blond-brawler asked as she took out her wallet.

"Not when I carved, built, and painted that all by hand." He went to his register and rang it up.

"Wow you made that? That's pretty impressive." She picked up the carousel and examined the intricate patterns painted on the horses. Let out a small sigh. "Look I'm sorry for poking fun at your condition."

"Apology accepted. Would you like a box for that?"

"Yah thanks, if you got any colorful ones, bright red?" she asked.

"Yes I do; just give me a minute to package this and you'll be all set." The man walked to the back of the shop with the carousel.

Yang leaned against the counter. "Why did that music make me so sentimental?"

The man returned with a bright red box and a smaller brown box.

"What's the little one for?" She said pointing to the brown box.

"I checked my records while I was back there. Turns out you sister made the final payment on her customized ammunition cartridge, so I included it with your gift." He hands both boxes to only customer that day.

"Thanks she'll really appreciate it." She places them under her right arm and heads for the door. "Hey what's your name?"

"Turner Cortez, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know the name of the best weapons repair man in town. Think you can spice up Ember Celica sometime?" The huntress-in-training holds up her left arm and the large golden bracelet shifts into a full gauntlet with her forearm and back of her hand covered. The gauntlet has small gun barrels protruding out over the back of her hand.

"Sure as long as you stay calm in my shop though," Turner said nodding.

"Thanks Turner and you still got that Bod." Yang winks at him going out the door.

* * *

Yang headed back to her team's dorm room to find Ruby, whom read a weapons magazine lounging in her bed.

The tall blond plopped down on the end of Ruby's bed. This slightly startled her sister. "Hey Rubes I got yah a B-day gift. Here." She placed the boxes beside her.

Ruby dashed over to the boxes and opened the small one first.

"OH MY OHM‼ You got me the custom dual chamber alternating dust round ammunitions cartridge for Crescent Rose!" Ruby squealed in excitement, eyes filled with stars as she tackled her sister with a hug.

Ruby's antics caught the attention of their other teammates. Weiss turned away from her homework in annoyance. Blake peered over from her romance novel pretending not to watch.

"Calm down sis. You paid for that one; Turner just had me deliver it." Yang gently pushed her sister off her. "The red one is my gift." She gestured to the box beside her.

"Oh. Then let's see what it is!" The excited Ruby shredded the box open in seconds and was instantly entranced with the carousel.

"Go ahead, wind her up." Yang gave Ruby a bright caring smile.

Ruby wound the key to the carousel and let it play. Her expression shifted from excited joy to a melancholy happiness. In silence with a soft smile, Ruby's eyes never left the carousel as the horses dance to the music. "Hey Yang remember when mom used to bake cookies with us?"

Yang rapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Yeah I remember. We'd end up eating half the cookie dough before it ever made it to the oven."

Ruby chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Yang I really like it."

"No prob Rubes," the older sister said in a soft voice.

"Really, thank you Yang, for everything." Yang tilted her head towards her sister.

"You held me when all I wanted was to be held by mom. You protected me when I was bullied. You cheered me up with those bad puns when all I wanted to do was cry." Ruby wrapped her arms around her dear sister's waist and held her close.

"My puns were never bad Ruby," Yang softly said as she embraced her sister.

Ruby chuckled lightly. "Whatever, just stick with me alright?"

"I always will Rubes."

* * *

**AN: This is a quick one-shot of yang meeting turner. He is the lead OC in my story RWBY: The Accidental Hitch-Hiker.**

**Also I would like to thank _dtill359_, and_ Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever,_** _**Rogur9, **__**CercandoUnaVoce,**_** and ****_Bella119 _ f****or their reviews. Thanks to them I was able to rewrite and improve the story.**

** A note to those whom I have based my edits upon. I apologize if the rewrite was not as good as you were hoping it to be with your input. I understood what your recommendations, suggestions, and explanation were, but implementing them was difficult when I am not completely sure how to spot these issues on my own. Still i tried my best and even looked up the specific grammar rules and definitions that you have mentioned all to try to make it work. I'll continue to look into the writing advice you have given me and update this and my other story as I learn and spot further mistake. Again thank you.  
**

**This will also be used in the Writers Anonymous Random Opener Challenge. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Repairman Needed

**Cover art is a portion of the work by yuumei titled "Sky Turtles." Please support this incredible artist by visiting her site **

**This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, and thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY and all RWBY related characters are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**

* * *

White-knuckle fists firm at her side and feet stomping the stone sidewalks with enough force to kick up a small cloud of dust with every step, the small Ruby Rose roamed through the streets of Vail.

"I cannot believe that Yang ditched my again! No good sister she is." She spat through clenched teeth. "And stupid, stupid Cardin, I hate him. ARRG‼" Slamming her black combat boot with bright red soles and laces into the ground with such power the resulting gust of wind fluttered her red cloak and black and red battle skirt.

Reaching behind her and pulls out her beloved Crescent Rose. Cradling the large sniper rifle like a child, she gently stroked a large indentation, which obstructed its sleek beauty. "Don't worry baby I'm going get you fixed up and then we can have our revenge on Cardin for hurting you with his ugly mace."

Placing her weapon back in its holster, she examined her surroundings and found that she was completely lost.

"Oh I hate having to do this." Ruby gowned, watching others pass by her. "I need to ask someone for directions but who?" Ruby idly walked down the street eyeing those passing by. Looking for someone friendly: A teen with a green Mohawk and piercings, nope; An old couple leaving a flower shop, maybe but they seem busy; A giant body builder woman, no and way to intimidating. Fixated with finding someone to friendly she didn't see a woman run around the corner.

With a might Oomph both women's rears meant the hard brick sidewalk beneath them.

A small orange kitten fluffier than the wispy white clouds hoped onto Ruby's lap.

"Figgy!" the strange woman stated with concern.

Ruby looked down to the orange puff of fur in her lap then scooped it up into her arms as she stood.

"Is this your kittle?" Ruby asked lending the woman a hand.

"Oh yes it is." The woman accepted Ruby's helping hand. "Thank you for catching him." She took the kitten from Ruby and cradled him in her arms.

"No problem Ms. . ." Ruby trailed off with the tilt of her head. Looking over the woman before her, she could not recognize her. The woman seemed to be about the same age as her, with a large sun hat, bright yellow blouse and vibrant red miniskirt. Ruby could not find any traces of a weapon or dust on this girl. She looked like a regular citizen. Though, her long curly ebony hair, stain glass blue eyes, and porcelain fair peach skin, that made her more like a fragile porcelain doll than a person.

The girl in question held out her hand to which Ruby happily shook. "I'm Puppetta, and thank you for catching Figgy for me, is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Actually there is. I'm looking for a weapons repair shop, really any good repairman, would you be able to point me to one nearby?"

Puppetta paused for a moment as Figgy crawled up to rest in her shoulders. "There is Turner's Gismos. He makes the most wonderful hand carved clocks and trinkets; he is a repairman though I'm not sure if he works with weapons."

"Hmmm. For now that's better than nothing." Ruby placed a concerned hand onto Crescent Rose. "Which way to his shop?"

"Just head down this street two blocks then make a right at the corner, he has a big sign on the front you cannot miss it."

"Thank's Puppetta," Ruby said as she darted off.

Puppetta placed a hand atop her hat to keep it from being blown away as she watched the strange girl dash off.

* * *

Just as Peppeta directed Ruby easily found the little shop, with a large wooden letters mounted to the storefront above the windows and door in a deep red and forest green stood the words "Turner's Gismos." Entering the shop the fragrance of various wood types took her. It brought her back to a time when she was young and would play in the woods behind her home back in Patches.

The entire shop was flood with this scent. Roaming around she found that it came from shelves and display stands. She caressed one of the soft smooth curves of a wooden shelf. Constructed with detail and elegance which gave the piece a warm inviting feeling as if it said, "come close and marvel at what I may hold." She did just that.

There were several windup toys. One that caught her eye, it was a small band of precisionists, drummer, xylophone, and cymbals on a stand. They played their instruments with exaggerated movements in time to the music from the base. She giggled at this and continued to the next shelf. This one held an array of wall and desk clocks. All seemed to have a wooden exterior with metal trim. One of them had a small lightning crystal in front of it. She placed it into the slot and watched it come to life. The hands glow a soft yellow as it began to tick.

Ruby nearly dropped the clock as a sudden shattering of glass caused her to jump. Placing the clock down and readying Crescent Rose, in its riffle form, she slowly made her way to the source of the nose. With each step she took she the floor creaked; only her footsteps can be heard. "_Was I really the only one here,_" She thought. Ruby opened a door near the back of the shop to revel a staircase that lead to a single door. As quietly as possible Ruby ascended the stairs and kicked the door down.

"Freeze you croo. . .AHH‼! ZOMBIE GRIMM‼" She pulled the trigger to gun down the one-armed humanoid with mangled flesh and a mouth and shirt covered blood, only to have her weapon backfire and knock her out.

Waking up, her eyes meant a slowly whirring ceiling fan, and beneath her was a soft cushion.

"Glad to see you're all right. How's your head?" said an unfamiliar raspy voice.

She looked to her questioner only to spring up in her seat and scurry to a corner of the couch. "Don't eat my brains! I'm Sure Weiss's tastes better."

"God Damn it! Do I really look like a monster to you? No wait don't answer that." The man pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. "Look, I'm Turner Cortez, owner of this shop. I am not Grimm or a zombie I'm just a normal human that had seen some bad times. All right?"

Ruby nodded and gave him a once over. What she thought was grim flesh was really bad burn scars. He wore regular closes that any citizen of Vale would have, namely a blue T-shirt, black shorts and flip-flops that showed off the burn scars. He also had both arms now. Well one was a wooden prosthetic with a three pronged claw.

"I . . I'm sorry about that. It's just I saw you and the blood . . .Wait why was there Blood everywhere?" Ruby brought her hand to her face to hide her gasp of fear, but something sticky on her fingers hindered the gasp. She had a dried red substance in them. Examining her outfit she finds even more of the substance on her. "What the hell. . ." Ruby hopped over the back of the couch. "What's with this Blood? Oh Ohm you're a vampire aren't you? Danm I knew I should have added Stake bullets to Crescent Rose."

"For the love of Jesus, NO. I am not a vampire, or zombie, or werewolf, or any other monster you can think of. I am just a human!" Turner took a deep breath to calm down. "What you thought was blood was just strawberry ice cream sauce. I miss judged the pressure in my claw and shattered a jar of ice cream sauce. Covering me in it." He gestured to her. "And when you passed out on the floor I tended to you first before I changed. I had to carry you to the couch and that's why you have the sauce on you too."

Ruby grimace in disgust at her outfit. "Fine. You're not a monster but why are you up hear instead of in your shop?"

"Well I live up here, and it's a Friday my day off. The shop is technically closed today, how you got in anyways?" he asked.

"Ahh the front door was unlocked so I thought you were open." Ruby poked her index fingers together nervously.

"Damn I need to take a look at that lock then. Well you came here for a reason what was that?" Turner began mopping up the last of the ice cream sauce from the floor.

Ruby snatched Crescent Rose from the coffee table. "I came in to see if you could repair my weapon."

He smiled "Let's get down to my shop and have a look at it."

* * *

Turner lead Ruby to a closed off part of the shop. It had several woodcarving and metal working tools. She placed Crescent Rose on a large workbench. He then began delicately remove the casing of Crescent Rose. Ruby amazed with the precision and care he put into every action. It was like watching an expert sergeant preforming brain operation. The most stressful part of the surgery came when they had to remove a jammed sniper bullet. This turned out to be quite dangerous as the fire dust ignited and blew up recoil mechanism.

After disassembly, they spent several hours repairing Crescent Rose. They replaced the damaged barrel and recoil system, several internal components, and buffed out the dents in the casing. By the time they were done night had fallen. She paid Turner with a generous tip, she would have to cut back on her cookie consumption but it was well worth it. Thanking Turner once more as he locked up, she skipped away with Crescent Rose in her arms eager to tell her team of the best Repairmen in Vale.

* * *

She was sweaty and exhausted, her hair was a disheveled mess, and her clothes torn in a few places from when Crescent Rose blew up during repairs, but none of that mattered because she found the best repair shop in Vale. Skipping back to her dorm, over flowing with joy, Ruby felt lighter than air beaming a sweet smile. Bursting into her dorm with a twirl and plopping onto her bed clutching Crescent Rose close to her heart.

Her teammates stared at her bewildered. "What's got you on cloud nine?" Yang asks.

"EVERYTHING!" Ruby shouted throwing her hands above her head. "How delicate he was with the undressing." Her voice trembled with joy. "How seamlessly perfect his hands and figures moved." She lets out a long sigh. "To the power he showed when he pounding out all of the kinks, and the heat! Oh how he brought the heat." Ruby bit her lip at this thought, face flushed with rosy warmth.

She sat up and lovingly clutched her precious weapon to her bosom. Something was not right, her team was never this quite. Something must have happened when she was away. What ruby faced only confused her.

Her sister the blond bombshell, Yang, stood beside her bed, eyes wide and jaw gaping like a codfish. Blake the quite loner sat on the edge of her bed with bright eager eyes, her favorite romance novel lying face down on the bed beside her. The ever-dignified Weiss tried, and failed, to hide her blushing face in her homework, attempting ever so hard not to make eye contact with Ruby.

"Guys what's wrong?" Ruby asked her happy high abandoning her and leaving a pit of concern for her team.

So, who is this guy Rubes?" Yang asked with a cocked brow.

Rube grinned a beaming smile excited that her team was interested in the best weapons repairman in all of Vale. "His name is Turner Cortez, He owns a shop in downtown Vale, he has an extraordinary hand, he – " Ruby was cut off as Yang smashed her fist clean through the wall of their dorm.

"He will pay for this!" Yang's eyes shifted oft Lilac to the crimson fiery red of her scorn. She ripped her hand from the wall and headed for the door.

Ruby leapt from her bed, struggling to hold her sister back. "Yang calm down! Why are you so mad?"

"Because HE touched my baby sister, that's why!" She glared in fury, down at the girl wrapped around her waist.

"What? No Turner never touched me, he never even laid a finger on me. Well except for carrying me to his couch and got ice cream sauce on me, but –" Ruby was silenced once again by her sister wrath.

Yang's eyes glowed as red as the very Grimm she hunts and her lushes golden locks had burst into flames with such intensity the smoke alarms should have gone off.

"THAT BASTARD!" Yang roared, storming to the door.

Blake raced over to help Ruby restrain the woman of pure scorn. "Yang stop! If you kill him I'll never get to hear about his hands or the ice-cream sauce."

Both Ruby and Yang stopped in their tracks and stared at Blake with questioning eyes, while Blake's blush revivals Ruby's cloak.

"Oh you Dolt!" All three girls turn their heads to Weiss.

"Ruby can't you see that your . . . _Relations _with this man are making everyone here uncomfortable," Weiss stated with extra emphasis on relations. "Not to mention you bragging about your intimate exploits together will surely get this man killed."

Ruby's face burned with a furious blush when it dawn on her. "W What. NO NO NO!" Ruby waving her hands sporadically. "I never did anything like that!"

"Yes you did. You just told us, he undressed you and did things to you," Blake said with a deadpan expression.

"What NO! Not to me to Crescent Rose." Ruby defended pulling out her weapon.

"RUBY! That's not helping and that's even more disgusting than before." Weiss stomped her foot while Blake stared at Ruby with a strange expression of interest.

"EWW. No never‼ You guys are all gross." Ruby pouted forgetting that her enraged sister was still trying to make her way to the door.

"Crescent Rose was damaged in my spar with Cardin yesterday. Turner just disassembled and repaired her. Then used a torch and hammer to get out the dent Cardin left in her casing."

Yang seemed to calm down after hearing this. "And the ice-cream sauce?" She sneered.

"Oh that." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Well when I first got to his shop I thought he was a grim and I tried to shoot him but Crescent Rose back fired and blue up in my face and knocked me out so he put me on his couch because I was hurt but he was covered in ice-cream sauce so it got on me. But it wasn't anything weird." She let out a nervous chuckle. "it was just that his prosthetic arm crushed a jar of sauce by mistake, but I thought the shattering was the burglar so I ran to stop him but when I saw him I thought he was a Grimm so I shot him and and . . .I am just talking in circles now aren't I?" Ruby hung her head in utter defeat of her horrible social skills.

Yang let out an exasperated sigh. "You sure nothing weird happened?"

"Yes. Absolutely! Just me being scared, we repaired Crescent Rose and then worked on some modifications. That's all nothing else."

"Whatever." Yang threw her arms above her head. "Don't do that again Ruby Rose. If any of you need me I'll be at the gym." With that, the exasperated Yang left the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo How was your guy's day?" Ruby asked with a smile.

Blake and Weiss just sighed and went back to their romance novel and homework as usual.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this one shot where Ruby meets Turner. I would like to thank Floral Crown for letting me use her OC Puppetta in this story. Floral Crown has a story called "******An Unlikely Friendship" which feature Puppetta as a lead character, so go check it out if you want to know more about her.** Just letting you know I do plan on making Puppetta a regular in the main story as well.**


End file.
